Jurassic World: The Prehistoric Match-Out
- Playstation 4= - Xbox One= - Wii-U= }}|developer = Pipeworks Software|publisher = Electronic Arts|platforms = Playstation 4 Xbox One Wii-U|genre = Fighting game|series = Jurassic World|released = PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii-U NA: December 5, 2017 EU: January 8, 2018 AU: January 13, 2018}} Jurassic World: The Prehistoric Match-Out is a upcoming game in the Jurassic World series set to be released on Wii-U, Xbox One, Playstation 4. The game will come on December 5, 2017. It was developed by Pipeworks and published by Electronic Arts. Gameplay The player can choose a dinosaur to fight with against other dinosaurs. The players starts with dinosaurs, including Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Triceratops ''and ''Sarcosuchus. Additional dinosaurs can be unlocked in Story mode. Each dinosaur has its own array of fighting techniques and style. Modes The game features a variety of modes similar to other fighting games. Story Mode The main mode is Story. Choose one of the dinosaurs and lead them on a journey around the world, searching the hideous hybrid dinosaur. The player is given the option to choose what path the character takes, and depending on the choices made, and whether the player has lost a match, either Omega 09 or Alpha 06 will be fought as the final boss. Jurassic World: The Prehistoric Match-Out/Story Mode Versus Mode Versus mode has the player going up against a second player. The players can choose the dinosaurs and the arena. If the second player chooses the same dinosaur. Chronicle of Fossils Chronicle of Fossils is a separate storyline from the main Jurassic World series. Players create a protagonist through the Dino-Creation feature and goes through a series of battles in the vein of strategy RPGs such as the Battle of Giants Dinosaurs series, with battles being resolved as traditional Jurassic World-style matches. The characters can level up, which increases their effectiveness in these battles. Dino-Creation Dino-Creation is resembles Spore, that allows players to create and modify dinosaurs. Any thousands of functional parts can then be added onto the body and be reshaped themselves. They are almost entirely by horned, long-necked, spike-tailed, club-tailed, ostrich-like, ram-headed, and clawed herbivores, tyrant, speed-thief, crocodilian, synapsid, crested, and snake-like carnivores. small, medium, and large pterosaurs, fish-like, crocodile-like and quadruped-like amphibian, elephants, deer-like creatures, cat-like creatures, bear-like creatures, terror birds, rhinos, indricothere-like creatures, entelodonts, dog-like creatures, ground sloths, large snakes, glyptodonts, llamas, arthropods, lizards, tortoises and kangaroos. Arcade Mode Arcade mode is resembles Arcade Ladders, a type of style popularized by Mortal Kombat where players fight opponents that visible in the ladder and continue up to Omega 09 (easy or normal) or Alpha 06 (hard). Prior to the battles, players can choose between: * Easy * Normal * Hard They are then giving a brief preview of the ladder that they chose with harder difficultuies having more opponents. Defeating opponents progresses the player up the ladder and results in rewards given. Players can also gamble on Gold prior to a match which rewards players on how well they do in the match. Going flawless through the ladder without any deaths and remaining under 50% for every match on Normal or higher results in encountering Omega 09. Doing this on Hard results in encountering Alpha 06 instead. Characters Complete Roster= |-| Starting Characters= |-| Unlockable Characters= |-| Downloadable Characters= Xbox One & Playstation 4 version: Wii-U version: Jurassic World: The Prehistoric Match-Out/Dinopedia Stages Complete Stages= |-| Starting Stages= |-| Unlockable Stages= Jurassic World: The Prehistoric Match-Out/Unlockables Images JWTPMO-titlescreen.png|The title screen JWTPMO-menu.png|The main menu JWTPMO-CSSStarters-without-DLC.png|The character select screen before unlocking any fighters (except DLC) JWTPMO-CSS-without-DLC.png|The full character select screen (except DLC) JWTPMO-CSSStarters-with-DLC.png|The character select screen before unlocking any fighters (with DLC) JWTPMO-CSS-with-DLC.png|The full character select screen JWTPMO-Loadingscreen.png|The loading screen JWTPMO-Hud.png|The heads-up display JWTPMO-Continue.png|The Continue screen after the player lost in Arcade, Story and Chronicles of Fossils modes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2017 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Pipeworks Games Category:Electronic Arts Games Category:Jurassic Park Games Category:Jurassic Park (series) Category:Dinosaurs Game